young_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Himura
'''Jun Himura '''is a student at the Etheran Academy who is the latest host for Apollo, the Greek God of music, poetry, art, oracles, archery, plague, medicine, sun, light and knowledge. Biography Early Life Jun was born and raised in Kyoto, Japan, the offspring of Katsu, the head of a very traditional and prestigious Japanese clan, and Aiko, his wife. He is the eldest of six boys. He lived his entire life on a large, beautiful estate in which the main family of the clan lived alongside its extended relatives in a series of connected homes. All of the children, including Jun, were home-schooled by their parents, instructors, and elders of the clan, all of which were blood related. In addition to staples such as math, science, and language, Jun was involved in strict courses relating to more traditional fields of study, such as kendo, calligraphy, and diplomacy. Being the eldest of the head of the clan, and therefor the future successor, his course load was particularly rigid. Because the Himura Estate is so remote and secluded, all of the children were raised with very narrow viewpoints unique to that of the clan. Seemingly innocent at first, as Jun grew older he realized the brainwashing that was being conducted on a daily basis. Thankfully his ability to think for himself allowed him to distance himself from the moral compass and goals of the clan, despite being so deeply woven into it, especially with his father spearheading its message. The older Jun got, the more he became disdainful of the clan's dealings, as he was gradually clued in more and more about the true nature of his family's business. Under the guise of simple diplomats and politicians, the Himura clan were a yakuza family, their activities deeply steeped in crime and blood. They dealt in arms, drugs, and even human trafficking of their own countrymen. Their influence was so powerful and had such far reach that even real politicians and powerful people of the country turned a blind eye to them. Not every member of the clan was aware of this however, some living on the estate in ignorant bliss, putting full stock in the facade the clan operated under. Jun, with his golden heart, knew that he could never fulfill his father's dream of him inheriting the clan. Thankfully his Awakening allowed him to distance himself from the clan both physically and emotionally. Despite his time spent away, Katsu still fully expects Jun to fulfill his destiny of becoming the head of the Himura clan. Although Jun thinks poorly of his father and his clan, he loves his younger brothers and hopes to protect them against the assimilation that the clan expects of them. His upbringing, although harsh, was not necessarily horrible. His father was always strict, sometimes verging on abusive, but his mother was a more kindhearted and patient individual that loves her children. Above all else, Jun's friendship with Min-Li Mori, a fellow clan-mate through marriage and the same age as him, was the most monumental person in easing the trials of his childhood. The two are inseparable and love each other deeply. Underclassman Years Post-Awakening, Jun began to attend Etheran Academy. Thankfully this did not tear him away from his closest and most dear friend, Min-Li, as she too experienced an Awakening. Overjoyed at the fact that she was a deity as well, Jun was excited to use the Academy as an opportunity to spend time away from the Himura clan. School became a welcome, and even yearned for reprieve from his life in Japan. Jun hoped that the physical and emotional distance might deter Katsu from his goal of electing Jun the next head of the family, but that did not end up being the case. Every summer break Jun would return to the estate and resume his grooming as usual. As he grew older, Jun showed more and more disapproval for the crimes that his family commits on a daily basis, however he still shows trepidation in pulling out of the family business fully, knowing that it would mean excommunication from the clan entirely. Fearing that he would never see his beloved family members again, several of them innocent and oblivious to the fact they live under the roof of a crime boss, Jun persisted in his training. At the Academy, Jun soared in popularity for his good looks and magnetic, open demeanor. As he got older, he became something of a lady's man, forming uncommitted sexual relationships with multiple women, including fellow popular kid and queen bee, Ashley Leblanc. Among his partners was also Min-Li, his closest friend since childhood. As they matured, so did their feelings for each other. Jun's attraction to Min-Li is far less surface level than his other sexual exploits, feeling emotionally connected to her as well. Upperclassman Years Not much changed for Jun upon becoming an upperclassman. As all others do, he was moved into one of the student housing units, signing up for one of the largest houses on the campus so he and a few of his closest friends could co-exist in one place. It became something of a party house, throwing loud, elaborate get togethers nearly every weekend. Jun and Min-Li were still returning home every summer, but now that they were older ventured off the estate more often, taking trips to Tokyo as a means to get away. His relationship with his father is more volatile and at a stand-still than ever. Soon Katsu expects a definitive answer for Jun's future plans, which can only end in two ways: either he succeeds his father as the head of the clan and accepts the illegal dealings of his family, or he is excommunicated entirely, never to return or interact with them again. Appearance Matching the domain of his deity, Jun has a warm and welcoming demeanor. He's always seen with his dimpled smile, which only adds to his attractiveness. He has an ovular face, with brown almond-shaped eyes, a flat nose, and full lips. Jun's straight dark brown hair is medium-length, cut in a layered style and tousled messily. Standing tall at 6'0", he has an athletic build. Jun's style is a little on the preppy side, preferring button up, collared shirts. His voice is soothing, speaking in gentle, soft tones. Personality Despite his severe upbringing, Jun never succumbed to the illicit ideals of his clan, and was never hardened by his father's strict tutelage. He has a golden heart, exhibiting an unprecedented kindness in his day to day life. He is always joyful and conscientious of those around him, and is polite and mild-mannered. It is rare to see him without a smile on his face. Jun is also a very gentle person, avoiding conflict as much as he can, and showing forgiveness even when it may not be appropriate to others. He is a skilled listener, although his advice is not always the greatest, as his abnormal love life and upbringing has given him a slightly skewed point of view. For instance, he finds it difficult to form emotional bonds with sexual partners, preferring a no-strings-attached situation, and thus he often cannot empathize with jealousy, despite how typical and commonplace it is for other people. This often causes Jun's close friends to tease him for being alien-like. Although it would be easy to construe Jun's sexual behavior as off-putting or even crude, he is well-liked by his peers and has a pristine reputation, as he always communicates his intentions very clearly. never tricking or deceiving people. Jun has shown a predisposition for being anxious, often disproportionate to the matter at hand. From a young age he began smoking cigarettes as a means to calm himself, which he hid from his family. The habit was formed due to the grueling nature of his upbringing. Thankfully his Awakening as Apollo, who is partly a medicine deity, means that he does not suffer from the adverse effects. He is quite smart and is very athletic, but his easy-going and relaxed nature often borders on laziness. He would prefer to stay indoors and watch anime than train, feeling as if he's had more than enough of it over the years back on the estate. Min-Li is the only one who is ever able to get through to him, as he desires to please her. In fact, he cares so deeply about always being by her side that his own goals have molded to match hers. Growing up as he did, he never allowed himself to form his own dreams for the future, as he initially felt forced to follow in his father's footsteps. It was Min-Li that showed him the opportunity to be his own person. Jun has a lot of admiration for her. Powers Apollo's mythology is most notably entwined with the sun, so it comes as no surprise that Jun's most notable abilities are related to solar energy. He is able to surround himself with a solar aura, armoring himself in a bright glow that is useful in deflecting attacks. It raises the temperature immediately around him, burning those that may touch him with bare skin. He can also manipulate solar energy itself, tapping into forces such as heat and light. However, domain over the sun is not all Jun has access to. Apollo was also known to preside over pestilence, granting Jun the ability to manipulate disease. He can cure and create disease that inflict other living things, either curing or afflicting them. He can also heal physical wounds, such as cuts or abrasions, channeled through his hands. Also an oracle, Jun can see future events through precognition, though sometimes against his own free will. He has particular disdain for this power and prefers not to use it, often reminding those around him that the future is never as concrete as it may seem. Dabbling in the art, poetry, and music, Jun can induce inspiration in those around them, helping them create new ideas they may not otherwise have been able to stumble upon on their own, or simply held expedite the process.Category:Characters Category:Greek Pantheon